Loving Faking Dating
by GreenForGood
Summary: How do you break up with your girlfriend without breaking her heart? Easy: Pretend you're gay! How do you make the guy you like jealous without any gay guys around in your small town? Easy: Help your stepbrother who pretends to be gay to not break his girlfriend's heart. Awkwardness and hilarity ensured! Re-Upload. Klaine, Finchen, Brotherly Furt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People:)**

**About a year ago, maybe a little more, maybe a little less, I wrote a story and published it here.  
>Unfortunately I was so stupid to delete the story accidentelly and after that it wasn't as much fun to continue writing because I lost many followers and favourites.<strong>

**But since season 6 looks dark, really dark in Klaine land and although I'm not a huge Glee fan anymore, I decided to re-upload this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it :) **

**The first 16 chapters are already written so the updates will be regulary at first. Depending on the response I will probably post once or twice a week.**

**Prolouge:**

**FINN POV:**

Hands tightly intertwined we stepped inside-

Ignoring the other's surprised gapes, I went directly to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. S.? We have an announcement to make."

He was visibly shocked but took a step back from the piano.

Earning a reassuring smile from my 'boyfriend', I took a deep breath and turned to my New Directions family.

"Guys. It took me some time to realize, but... I figured out... what I want."

I gave Brad a sign and the soft sound of the piano filled the room.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer._

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

_What started out as friendship,_

_Has grown stronger._

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

My partner's high voice took over and I saw him smiling proudly.

"_And even as I wander,_

_I'm keeping you in sight._

_You're a candle in the window,_

_On a cold, dark winter's night._

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. "_

In perfect harmony we took the chorus and we really sounded good together!

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_

_And throw away the oars, forever._

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor,_

_Come crushing through your door,_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. "_

The other's glances said it all. They looked from shocked over surprised to amused, but thankfully no one looked offended so I decided to drop the bomb.

"It's probably kinda obvious now, but I want to make it official: Kurt and I are dating."


	2. The Beginning

**First chapter, enjoy :)**

The Beginning

One week earlier

"The wedding was SO beautiful, you can't believe it. The dress was a dream, simply. A. Dream! Although, they could have had a better band. That lead singer girl couldn't hit the high notes nearly as good as I would have been able to..."

At that point I zoned out on only half listened to Rachel gushing about her cousin's wedding last weekend and what a shame it was that I didn't attend it. Not that I didn't wanted to, but if I ditched football extra-practice the same weekend, I'd so be kicked out of the team.

I actually don't know what's worse. Of course football was physically exhausting, but Rachel was, like, emotionally exhausting. I love her, really but sometimes I ask myself if we were better off just being friends.

I wouldn't have to look out for everything I say, didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings because of my obvious insensitivity. At least everyone says I'm not sensitive.

"And the bridesmaid's dresses! They were cut exactly the same, but were in different shades of red.

When we're getting married after I graduate from NYADA I want my girls to wear the same kind of dresses, but they shall be blue with soft green flowers."

I froze. When did that happen? Rachel planning our wedding?!

I don't know what I'll eat for breakfast tomorrow. I don't even know if I want to go to New York after graduation.

"Rachel, Stop!" I somehow blurted out "Slow down. We're not getting married!"

Her eyes grew wide and slowly filled with tears. So much for my sensitivity.

"You don't want to marry me?", she whispered.

Oh my gosh, I can't tell her I just wanna be friends when she gives me those eyes. I can't break her heart!

"I can't" And at that point I totally lost control over my logical, ration and last bit intelligent thinking and the words came out before I was able to stop them.

"Rachel, I realized something. I cant marry you, because I... I think I'm gay."

Her gaze softened, but the tears didn't disappear. She quickly blinked them away and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're not mad?", I asked confused.

She broke away and looked me in the eyes "Well, I probably should be offended that you find out that you're gay while we are dating, but no, I'm not mad. My dads dated girls before they found out how they felt, too. I'd never judge you"

She linked our arms and we continued walking through the hallways.

"Sooo, is there a special guy you laid your eyes on?", She asked, a curious grin on the face.

And as it goes, one lie chases the other "Yeah" I took a deep breath and lost control over my brain the second time "I think I like Kurt."

To my surprise I heard Rachel chuckle and catche her eye, feeling really insecure.

"You're about a year late. I think he kinda likes Blaine now, but none of them seems to get there accts together. Maybe you should take a chance?"

"Take a chance?" I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Yeah, ask him out on a date, tell him how you feel. You know he won't judge you!"

"NO", I almost shouted, feeling the panic rising up. "Rachel I can't. I'm not even ready to come out yet. I just figured it out. Maybe I'm just confused?"  
>"Even more of a reason to ask him. You don't have to come out to everyone, yet. Go out with him and if you are sure about it you can come out and if you're only confused, we pretend it never happened." Well I have to admit, she has a point.<p>

"Okay I'll do it", I finally gave in "But can we wait 'til after Glee? I don't feel like doing it right now."  
>My now ex-girlfriend shot me a sympathetic smile. "Of course we can" With those words she headed to the choir room, muttering something about talking to Mr. Schue.<p>

I breathed out in relief.

I broke up with her without breaking her heart. A smile found it's way onto my face.

Then it hit me: I broke up with Rachel by pretending to be gay.

With 'feelings' for my _stepbrother_.

I'm screwed.

Kurt POV

"No seriously. She can talk with her mouth closed!", Blaine tried to convince me with his newest piece of information about his favorite actress.

"Blaine, no one can talk with their mouth closed. It's physically impossible!" I explained and felt a little like talking to a five year old.

He pouted and pulled out his phone. His fingers flew across the screen and a moment later he showed me a video and really. There she was, talking with her mouth closed.

I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Okay, Okay, you were right. It probably is possible". A grin spread across his face. He really looks so cute when he grins like that, or when he pouts or laughs. Actually he always looks cute and sexy and absolutely gorgeous.

'Stop staring!' I told myself and focused back n our conversation.

"So, I was right... Do I get anything for being incredibly intelligent?"  
>'A kiss!', I thought. "A cookie", I said.<p>

"I could never say no to a cookie", my best friend replied and shot me another warm smile. He really has to stop smiling at me like that!

"Lima Bean after Glee today?", I asked and Blaine was only able to nod, because that moment Rachel rushed into the room with Mr. Schue right behind her and Glee practice started.

"So guys. The topic of this week's assignment is...", he paused, trying and failing to build up tension "'Revelations' Choose a song which reveals something about you that you were always afraid to admit. It doesn't have to be a personal secret if that makes you uncomfortable. We'll start presenting tomorrow."

Shoot, the only revelation I could make was that I was crazily inn love with the boy next to me, but even that was obvious to all Glee club members except of said boy.

But I can't just reveal my feelings in a Glee assignment, can I? Actually it wasn't that bad.

So I made a decision: I, Kurt Hummel, will serenade Blaine Anderson this week.

Or so I thought.

I did not expect my dear stepbrother and his girlfriend to totally mess up my plan.

Just as I was about to exit the room to get coffee with Blaine, Rachel stopped me. Besides the two of us only Finn and Blaine were in the room now.

"Kurt, can you stay back a second?" She asked and gave me a look that this was important.

"Sure", I replied " Blaine can you wait outside? It won't take long, I hope" Rachel nodded and shushed my best fiend out of the room.

She took my hand and led me to the chairs, implying it would be better if I sat.

I shot her an incredulous look. I'm in the New Directions, what could possibly shock me here?"  
>"First of all", Rachel began and took hands hand. "Finn and I are not dating anymore" Like I said, THAT shall shock me?! "And then Finn has something to tell you", she finished and gave Finn an encouraging smile. I turned to Finn and looked into his eyes expectantly.<p>

He looked back and I saw a hint of panic in his eyes, but mostly they seemed to said 'Whatever happens, please play along and say yes!'

I just got more curious, slightly nervous and a little bit amused.

"Kurt, would you..." He paused and tried t calm down "Would you go out with me? Like, on a date?"

Okay, I take it back. Now I WAS happy that I was sitting.

A year and a half ago I would have been on cloud nine at this question but now I was just irritated and shocked.

I was pretty sure Finn was not gay and just pretended to be but I didn't know why the heck he would do that! Rachel didn't seem to know so I decided not to give him away.

"A date, like in a date date? Romantically?" I asked and gave him a small wink to show I was playing along. Rachel didn't notice and Finn relaxed a little and nodded.

'Why not', I thought. I finally had a guy to make Blaine jealous, an opportunity I've been waiting for for months.

And because my brain didn't bother to think of the consequences or what exactly I was about to agree to, I said: "I'd love to go on a date with you"

I could swear Rachel let out a tiny squeal. Without another word I left the room. On the way to my car I allowed a grin to appear on my face.

Then It hit me:  
>I found a guy to make Blaine jealous with.<p>

Who happens to be my _stepbrother._

Who isn't even gay.

I'm screwed!


End file.
